Lost and Found
by LovePeaceandMusic
Summary: A story about Hawkeye and a nurse I made up. Also featuring: Henry Blake, Frank Burns, Margaret Houlihan, Trapper John, and Radar.
1. Chapter 1

MASH stands for Mobile Army Surgical Hospital. This story takes place in MASH unit 4077 in the Korean War. Colonel Henry Blake runs this place. He's that middle-aged man with the short sandy colored hair.

His second in command is Major Frank Burns. He is SUPER ANNOYING. He's always talking about how we need to act like a real military unit and be proper soldiers… blah, blah, blah. Frank is that blue-eyed man talking to the pretty blonde over there. She's Major Margaret Houlihan. She absolutely adores Frank… Yuck.

See that little fellow over there? That's Walter O'Reilly. We call him Radar. He handles most of the paperwork. Kind of like the 4077's secretary.

Oh, that curly haired guy? That's Captain John McIntyre. He goes by the name of Trapper. Huh, that's funny. Usually he's with Hawkeye. I wonder where he is… What? Who's Hawkeye? His real name is Captain Benjamin Pierce. He has black hair and blue eyes. I'm sure he'll show up.

What's that? Who am I? I'm Nurse Belle Winifred. Let me show you around.

Right now, we're in the mess tent. This is where we come to eat. The food's awful here but it's better than nothing… I suppose. Let's go outside.

To the left are the Nurse's Quarters and Showers. That's where I live. To the right are the Surgeon's Quarters and Showers. Go down that way and to the left is Henry's tent.

That building straight ahead is the OR. That's where the patients are operated on. On either side are the Pre-Op Ward and the Post-Op Ward. In Pre-Op, the patients are prepped for surgery. In Post-Op, they stay until they are recovered enough to either go back into battle or, if they're lucky, return home.

A little way's down is Henry's office. That's where he can usually be found during the day. That's also where Radar can usually be found. Frank and Margaret are always going there to complain. Usually about Hawkeye and Trapper.

Oh, look. Here comes Hawkeye now.

"Belle, where's Henry?"

"In there." I motioned to the mess tent behind me.

He smiled. "Thanks, lovely."

He's such a flirt.

Soon after he went in, Frank came out.

"Could you believe it!" he exclaimed to, as far as I could tell, no one in particular.

"What?" I was curious.

"Pierce wants a vacation! A vacation for crying out loud! We're in a war!"

"I'm aware of that. And I'm sure everyone else does too."

He went on as if I didn't say anything. "The worst part is that the Colonel will probably let him have it! If I were colonel-"

Lucky for me, Hawkeye came out just at that moment.

"Guess what?" he asked excitedly.

Frank turned and left. But that didn't dampen Hawkeye's enthusiasm.

"I just got three days in Tokyo for some R&R!"

I smiled. "Sounds nice."

"You bet it does!"

He hurried off to his tent to pack.


	2. Chapter 2

It was dinnertime. I was sitting with Hawkeye, Trapper, Henry, and Radar.

"Hi guys, can we sit here?" It was Frank and Margaret. Trapper and Hawkeye exchanged a glance.

"Yeah, I guess," Trapper agreed.

"Just try not to be too annoying," Hawkeye added.

"Aw, come on, Hawk. That's they're natural state of being."

I was about to laugh, but once I saw the look on their faces as they sat down, I opted for a smile.

"I hear you're going to Tokyo," Margaret said.

Hawkeye nodded. "Yeah, I'm leaving tomorrow. Try not to miss me too much."

Frank snorted. "As if."

He turned to Henry. "Really, Colonel. If anyone should be going to Tokyo, it should be Margaret, not this degenerate."

"Oh, Frank!" Margaret said lovingly.

Frank laughed. "Only I don't know what I would do without you."

They stared adoringly into each other's eyes.

"Um…" I said hesitantly.

Hawkeye winked. "Don't worry lovely. I'll say it for you."

Frank turned around. "Say what?"

"Only that some people are trying to eat!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, excuse me, sir," Radar put in shyly. "But I think what they're trying to say is… well… you and Major Houlihan should get a room."

"Well!" Frank stood up angrily. "Come on, Margaret. We don't need to take this abuse!"

They went to sit somewhere else.

"I don't know why they sit with us," Hawkeye commented.

"I don't think I'll ever understand Frank Burns," Henry said, exasperated.

I smiled. War is hard, but these people make it bearable. Well, some of them anyway. Maybe not Frank and Margaret.

Although, I was curious why Henry let Hawkeye take a vacation. He was the best surgeon here. So I asked Henry.

"Why did you let Hawkeye go? He _is _the best surgeon here."

"Oh, Belle! You're making me blush!" I couldn't tell if Hawkeye was joking or not. I kind of hoped he was serious.

"Well," Henry answered as if Hawkeye hadn't said anything. "After that last battle, the other side will need at least a week to regroup."

I nodded, satisfied. "Okay."

Hawkeye grinned. "Gonna miss me, lovely?"

Everyone at the table thought that was hilarious and laughed uproariously.

My answer was drowned out by their laughter. "Maybe a little."


	3. Chapter 3

I came out my tent the next morning to see Henry, Radar,and Trapper grouped around a jeep.

As I got closer, I saw Hawkeye standing up in the jeep, waving like a public figure in a parade. "Good-bye my wonderful followers! You will all get to see me again on Sunday!"

I chuckled to myself. I hoped he was kidding. Otherwise, he really was insane.

I passed Frank and Margaret who were watching with disgust at the scene. "Who does he think he is?" I heard Frank mutter.

By the time I got to the jeep, Hawkeye had settled down.

"Have a good time, Hawkeye," I said.

He leaned over to kiss me on the cheek and said, "You too, lovely. Let's just hope the food in Tokyo is better than what they have here."

I smiled. "That shouldn't be too hard."

He laughed and the jeep started to pull away. As I watched him go, I felt a sinking feeling that this wasn't a good idea.

_Don't be silly, _I thought. _You're just jealous because he's going and you're not._

I realized with a start that Henry, Radar, and Trapper were staring at me. And smiling.

"Hawkeye seems to think you're something special," Radar commented. "Not that you aren't or anything..."

I shook my head. "Oh no. He treats all the nurses like that."

Henry laughed and walked away with Radar.

"But he does!" I turned to Trapper. "Doesn't he?"

Trapper had his head tilted to one side with a small smile on his face. He abruptly turned away and walked towards the mess tent.

I was about to chase after him when I heard approaching footsteps. It was Frank and Margaret.

"What do you think you're doing, Winifred?" Frank demanded. "Flirting in public? Disgraceful!"

He doesn't realize how obvious he and Margaret are. What a hypocrite.

"Don't blame Belle, Frank," Margaret put her hand on Frank's shoulder. "It's that miscreant Pierce's fault. Belle was only trying to be civil and wish him a good trip and he had to go make a scene."

We made a scene?

"If that awful man or any of his friends bother you, don't hesitate to tell us. Don't let them get you in trouble."

"Uh, okay," I quickly turned around and headed towards the mess tent. Why would I want to get Hawkeye in trouble? Besides he didn't bother me. Not one bit. But Frank and Margaret wouldn't know that.

But as I thought of how Trapper acted that morning, I wondered if not everyone was quite as clueless.


	4. Chapter 4

It was the day after Hawkeye had left. I was in my tent, reading. There was a knock at the door. I set my book down and went over to the door, calling "Who is it?"

I opened the door. It was Radar.

"Hi Radar."

"Hi Belle. Could you do me a favor?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Could you help me give Hoppy his medicine?"

"Hoppy?"

"Oh, he's my rabbit. You see, he has an eye infection."

"You have a rabbit in a MASH unit?"

"... Yeah."

"Whatever you say."

He took me around the back of Henry's office. I saw a hutch with two white rabbits nosing around in it.

"There's two?" I had never thought I'd see fluffy white rabbits in a place like this. It was kind of comforting.

"Yeah, that one's Carrots."

"Hoppy and Carrots. Those certainly are rabbit-y names."

"Hawkeye said I should have named one Hawkeye Jr."

"Hawkeye knows about them?"

"Yeah, he's the one that normally helps with Hoppy. In fact, he helped me get the medicine."

I smiled. That sounded just like Hawkeye. He had a big heart underneath it all. That's why he was such a good surgeon.

"Are you okay?" Radar snapped me out of my daydreams.

"Of course!" I stammered. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"You just seemed... You like Hawkeye, don't you?"

"What?!"

"It's okay, I won't tell anyone!"

I shook my head. "Let's just get to Hoppy."

At lunchtime, Frank and Margaret came over to sit with Henry, Radar, Trapper, and me.

"Life's been so much easier without Pierce," Frank commented.

"Really? I"ll have to start trying harder," Trapper said.

"He ought to just stay in Tokyo," Margaret said.

_No, _I protested silently. _He shouldn't._

_"_I'm sure we could get by without him," Frank agreed.

_Not true._

"After all, you're a good enough surgeon for the both of you." Margaret was getting that lovey-dovey look in her eyes.

_Wrong. And nasty. Can't they be romantic somewhere else?_

Trapper rolled his eyes. "Some people have no self control."

"I hope you're not talking about me!" Margaret looked angry. "You and Pierce have the least self control that I've ever seen!"

"Yeah," Frank added. "I've seen animals with more self control than you two!"

"Animals?" Trapper repeated. "Are you sure you weren't looking in a mirror?"

Frank and Margaret got up and left.

And they thought life was easier without Hawkeye.


	5. Chapter 5

It was breakfast time on Sunday. The day Hawkeye was going to come back. Not that I was counting or anything.

I was eating pancakes that tasted suspiciously like yesterday's meat with Henry, Radar, Trapper, Frank, and Margaret.

"Pierce is coming back today." Something about the tone in Margaret's voice told me that she wasn't thrilled.

"Humph." Frank didn't sound too excited, either.

"When is he coming?" I asked.

Henry looked at his watch. "About an hour ago."

"You mean he's already here?" I couldn't believe he hadn't made it more obvious. Especially considering the way he left.

"No but he should be."

Radar looked concerned. "It's 10:30 already?"

Henry nodded. "Yep, breakfast was running late today, remember? Pierce probably is too."

It was 6:30. Hawkeye should have been here eight hours ago. I was in the front part of Henry's office, where Radar works. Henry, Trapper, and I were waiting for Radar to connect the phone to Tokyo. Once he did, he handed the receiver to Henry.

"Hello?... Hi, this is Lieutenant Colonel Henry Blake of MASH 4077... Yes... I sent Captain Benjamin Pierce to Tokyo on Thursday and... What? What do you mean he never came? I saw him leave myself... Oh... Yes well, thanks anyway... Alright, goodbye."

He hung the phone up. "Well, it seems we have a man missing in action."

"What?! Hawkeye's gone?" I couldn't believe it! I knew he shouldn't have left!

Henry sighed. "The folks at Tokyo didn't know anything except he never came."

"Shouldn't they have called us when he didn't show up?" Trapper demanded.

"It doesn't matter now. What matters is finding him."


	6. Chapter 6

Two days later, I woke up to knocking at my door. I opened it to see Margaret.

The thing about Margaret Houlihan is that, despite how obnoxious and bossy she can be, she can surprise you with her sensitivity and kindness. And this was one of those surprising times.

She looked at me with not a trace of scorn or disapproval, but rather a look of ... sympathy.

Alarms went off in my head. _Something is wrong. Seriously wrong._

She took a deep breath. "They found Pierce," she began. "And... from what I saw anyway, I might be jumping to conclusions... I saw him briefly and that was it..."

"What is it!?" She was driving me crazy. "What happened?"

"Well... I don't know... He just... doesn't look too good."

I swallowed. "Can you take me to him?"

She nodded. "Of course."

_I knew he shouldn't have left. I knew it... Oh Hawkeye, why Hawkeye? He was- _I stopped myself. _No, not was. Is. Hawkeye _is_ the sweetest, funniest man I know. Which is why he's not dead. He can't be. The patients, Trapper they need him. I need him._

Margaret had led me to a jeep. In the back, there was a still bundle. And blood.

"He's dead." I sounded just like I felt. Hollow. But I had to see him. Just one more time. Or what was left of him.

I jumped into the jeep and crouched next to him. I gently touched him. "Oh Hawkeye, my poor Hawkeye," I whispered in a voice that I could barely hear.

"Belle? Is that you lovely?" The bundle shifted and Hawkeye lifted his head. He looked thin and weak, but he was alive!

I squealed and hugged him. "I'm so glad you're alive! I really thought I- we had lost you!"

"Whoa, take it easy. I _am_ wounded, you know." He didn't sound angry, though.

I let go. "Sorry."

He smiled. "I knew you would miss me."

I heard Frank's voice. "What is this jeep here for? I demand to know!"

"Why do you need to know?" I don't know when Trapper showed up but he was here to challenge Frank now.

"I _am _in charge!"

"What?"

"Henry left. He left for Tokyo this morning to get help finding Pierce. And now I'm in charge!"

I glanced at Hawkeye. He had laid back down and closed his eyes.

"But he's already here."


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Sorry I didn't update last week. History and science due dates were coming to a head last weekend. I didn't have oodles of time to type. And for all you Frank fans out there, yes I know I made him a little bit more sinister than in the show in this chapter.

* * *

"But he's already here, Frank!" I repeated, louder this time.

"That's Major to you, Winifred," he reminded me sternly while still trying to stare Trapper down.

"Maybe major idiot!" Trapper scoffed. He was staring sympathetically at me and Hawkeye. "Now I'm going to get Hawkeye into pre-op whether you know he's here or not!"

"What are you-?" Frank finally looked into the jeep. "Pierce?! What happened to you?"

Hawkeye raised his head. "For heaven's sakes, Frank! It's a war, I got shot at!"

He was growing increasingly pale.

"Belle, grab the other end of the stretcher," Trapper instructed as he climbed into the jeep and grabbed one end. I hadn't even realized he was on a stretcher.

"Right- Of course," I stammered. I'd never had this personal of a patient before. This man was my friend. I did as I was told and we carefully lifted him. We would bring him to pre-op to inspect his wounds and get him ready for whatever we would have to do to him.

"Don't worry," Trapper murmured. "I've seen worse."

I had, too, but that didn't put my mind at ease.

Once we got in, Frank and Margaret came in.

"Winifred!" Frank said. "You're supposed to be doing your morning rounds!"

"I'm kind of busy, Frank."

"How many times do I have to tell you about proper military respect? You salute and say 'Yes, Major.' And Major Houlihan will take care of Pierce while you're doing what I told you." He laughed.

"He'll probably be in better hands with her anyway."

"Frank!" Margaret whispered warningly.

I sighed. "Fine, whatever _Major._"

I didn't salute as I left.

As I did my rounds of the patients, administering medicine and checking vital signs, I couldn't keep my mind off of Hawkeye.

_Why couldn't Margaret have done my rounds? _I_ could have taken care of Hawkeye. I certainly hope he'll be okay. I mean, the wounds can't be that bad, right? Right?_

It didn't take me long, we didn't have many patients right now. I was free to check on Hawkeye.

When I got to pre-op, Margaret was arguing with Hawkeye.

"Why would I want to do that?" she was asking. What she was asking about was a mystery to me.

Hawkeye was about to answer when he saw me. His eyes lit up. "Hi, lovely! We were just talking about you!"

"Uh... okay."

Margaret turned to me. "He requests you help Captain McIntyre with his surgery. He thinks I'm 'in cahoots' with Major Burns and will overdose him or something."

She gave him a I-think-you're-being-ridiculous look and then went over to Frank, who had just come in.

Trapper gave me a mock serious look. "Now I hope you'll be taking all good care with my Hawkeye. You hear?" he joked with a fake southern accent.

"Now wait just a minute!" Frank was really getting on my nerves today. "I'm in charge and I'm going to operate on Pierce!"

"What?!" Hawkeye looked as panicked as a trapped animal. "But I wanted-"

Frank sighed impatiently. "Do you really think I care about what _you_ want? But fine. How's this? We compromise. Winifred and I will operate." He shooed Trapper out and Margaret went with him.

"Go get the disinfectant. I left it on my desk."

"You mean on Henry's desk?" I asked dubiously. "Why is it there?"

"I got a splinter this morning."

"And you disinfected it?"

"I don't know where that wood's been!"

"Whatever you say." That man is weird.

I left pre-op, but crouched by the door. I "overheard" Frank say, "You're going to regret all those times you messed with me. The pranks, the taunts. You deserve everything that's coming to you."

I stumbled away from the door, Frank's growling threat ringing in my ears.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: Many apologies to my hopefully very patient audience. It's been a very busy past few weeks, but with summer break on the way interruptions like these will be minimal.

* * *

I was in the OR, keeping a very suspicious eye on Frank as he operated on Hawkeye. It was a simple operation, only a few bullets in his shoulder. Nothing an experienced surgeon should have to worry about.

Which was why I was so nervous about Frank messing up.

After the surgery, I went to the mess tent.

"So how did it go?" Trapper asked as the cook slopped food onto our trays.

"Let's just say if I ever hear Frank shout my last name again, it'll be too soon."

He chuckled. "Getting something for Hawk, too?"

I nodded.

He smiled. "Hawkeye's in good hands, that's for sure."

I certainly hoped so.

"Winifred!" Oh goody. It was Frank.

"What now?"

"Where's your military respect?"

"Sorry, your majesty."

"You've really been hanging around with those troublemakers too much. They're starting to rub off on you. You should be more like me."

He really should consider going into comedy.

"Anyway, what do you think you're doing with two trays?"

"I'm getting food for Hawkeye, too."

"Pierce doesn't need two trays either!"

This was too much.

"Frank, why don't you leave Belle alone?" Trapper was to my rescue again.

I slipped away while Frank lectured.

When I got into post-op, it looked like Hawkeye was still asleep.

"Hawkeye?" I said quietly as I approached.

He stirred. "Hi, lovely."

I handed him his tray.

"Mmm. Would you believe I was actually having fond thoughts about this food when I was out?"

"Well considering you didn't have anything else, I guess."

"Has Frank been giving you hard time?"

"Only every waking moment."

"That's ol' Ferret Face for you."

"Ferret Face?"

"He told us his brother used to call him that."

I laughed. "That's awful!"

He smiled. "You should remember that. You never know when you'll need a good insult."

He quickly finished his food, then settled down to sleep again. "I'd talk more, but the anesthesia hasn't completely wore off yet."

"That's alright," I murmured. "I'll be back."


	9. Chapter 9

The next night, I had do my rounds of the patients again. Of course, there was one I wanted to see in particular... But he could wait. I would do him last so I could stay and talk with him afterwards.

When I got to Hawkeye, he was sleeping. I tenderly brushed his hair away from his forehead. I paused and put the back of my hand to the side of his face. I quickly got a thermometer and stuck it in his mouth.

"Uh oh." It read 102°.

Hawkeye's eyes flickered open. "What's wrong?" His voice was heavy with sleep. He yawned.

"Still tired?" I asked, trying to stay calm and not think the worst.

He nodded.

"Okay, well you have a fever, but it might just be a reaction to the surgery."

"Sounds like an infection if you ask me," Frank's voice rang out from the entrance to post op.

"Good thing no one asked you," Hawkeye glared at Frank.

"An infection?" I said quietly. "How could that be? I disinfected the wounds myself."

Frank snorted. "And you were worried about _me _trying to kill Pierce."

"Are you suggesting that I tried to kill Hawkeye? I wouldn't do that!" I just hoped Hawkeye knew that.

"Don't tell me that, tell your sick patient."

Hawkeye sat up. "Leave her alone, Frank. Belle, get me the antibiotics."

I stood up, but Frank blocked my way. "I'm the doctor and the ranking officer here and I didn't tell you to do anything."

Margaret appeared and went to stand by Frank. "What's going on in here?"

"Winifred is interfering with my patients! She's trying to get Pierce sick so everyone will blame me!"

"You're dismissed," Margaret told me.

"But I-"

"Dismissed before Major Burns brings the MP's in here!"

"Why should he bring the military police for trying to help me?" Hawkeye protested.

Margaret looked confused. "But I thought-"

"Go back to bed, Pierce!" Frank demanded. "That's an order!"

I discreetly whispered, "I'll be back, let's just stop causing trouble."

"If you insist."

As I left the post op, I wondered if Frank was carrying out his threat by not letting me tend to Hawkeye. The infection could get worse and spread... But luckily, I had a plan.

I just hoped it would work.


	10. Chapter 10

In the middle of the night, I sneaked out of my tent into the supply room. I quickly found the antibiotics Hawkeye would need. And I was going to give it to him whether Frank knew or not.

I came into the silent post op desperately hoping Margaret wasn't on duty. I hadn't really thought this out too much. Luckily she wasn't, it was one of the new nurses that was recently transferred in from another camp.

She rose from the desk where she had been sitting and keeping an eye on the patients.

"Belle, isn't it?" she asked.

I nodded.

Before I could go on, she hurriedly said "I'm still on duty, aren't I? I hope I didn't do anything wrong..."

"Oh no, it's nothing like that, I just have to give Captain Pierce his medicine."

She looked skeptical. "Why isn't it on his papers? I mean, he _did _have a fever, but Major Burns said..."

"Because I requested that she does it." Hawkeye was awake.

Her eyes lit up. "Oh, right. I've heard about how you two are."

I stifled a sigh. Apparently everyone has.

She smiled at me and went back to her desk.

As I measured out his medicine, I whispered "Good idea, I was running out of things to say."

He yawned. "When you told me you would be back, I had no idea you meant at one in the morning."

"Well, we can't have Frank knowing about it."

I gave him the medicine and he swallowed it quickly. Then he settled back down into bed.

"I'm really sorry, Hawkeye."

"Don't blame yourself, lovely"

Which was harder than he realized.

I left the post op and headed to my tent for some sleep. Although I doubt I would get much. Hawkeye looked so miserable and I can't help but blame myself. And I was also worried what else Frank might do to him. And on top of that, it seemed that Hawkeye and I were the talk of the town.

My thoughts were interrupted by Frank's sharp voice. "Winifred, what are you doing?"

"Uh, I was at the latrine."

"The latrine is _that_ way," he pointed to the opposite side of the camp.

"Well... what are _you _doing out here?"

"Top secret business!"

"And I'm sure Margaret was there!"

While he tried to stammer out a reply, I quickly slipped away.

I was not looking forward to doing this every night.


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning, I woke up to Radar knocking on the door and saying, "Belle, it's me! I need to tell you something!"

I got up and rushed to open the door. Radar sounded upset. I hoped his rabbits were okay. He came in and said, "It's Major Burns! He's been messing with Hawkeye!"

"What, right now? Let's get him!"

"No, no I mean... Well, you know how he got sick, right?"

"Don't remind me."

"It's because of the Major! He replaced the disinfectant you used with distilled water!"

"That weasel!" My mind flashed back to the day Hawkeye had been brought back. "Splinter my foot!"

"What?"

I shook my head. "His cover story for why the disinfectant, or should I say distilled water, was in Henry's office. He told me he had gotten a splinter and used it in there."

"Gee whiz. The major is smarter than he looks... sometimes anyway."

I sighed. "Thanks Radar. Is that all he's done?" His threat rang in my ears again. _You're going to regret all those times you've messed with me..._

"Well, he's been giving him a hard time about... Well, just about everything. Trapper was complaining that Hawkeye was dehydrated after Major Burns's last shift, but I don't know..."

"My poor, neglected Hawkeye," I murmured softly.

"What did you say?"

"I said... Oh would you look at the time! I better go see Hawkeye."

"Okay... Sounds like he's in good hands."

"How are you doing?" I asked gently as I settled next to Hawkeye's cot.

He raised his head. "I thought you weren't on duty for another two hours."

"What, I can't visit?"

His head flopped back down. "Sorry. Of course you can, lovely. To answer your question, I've been better."

I moved his bangs from his forehead with one finger. With an inward sigh, I felt how hot he still was. "Don't worry, it's raining today. It's all muddy and nasty out there anyway."

"Frank's trying to kill me," Hawkeye said suddenly. "I had to practically beg for a drink of water yesterday. It's driving me insane."

"I won't let Ferret Face do anything to you."

_Too late for that, _I thought gloomily. _He already has._

He sighed. "Yeah. Trapper and Radar say the same thing."

"Did I hear my name?" Trapper came in with mock seriousness. "I hope you're not talking about me badly, young man."

Trapper's efforts to cheer up Hawkeye weren't working. He just smiled half heartedly and stared miserably up at the ceiling.

I heard Frank's voice. "McIntyre! Winifred! You aren't interfering with my patient again, are you?"

"No, mother dearest," Trapper replied meekly.

"Come to torment me again, Frank?" Hawkeye's voice sounded flat and dull. What had Frank been doing to him?

Margaret had come and was standing beside Frank. "Of course he isn't. Why would want to do that?"

A flash of fear passed through Hawkeye's face. He started to tremble ever so slightly.

Frank looked triumphant. Trapper looked annoyed. "Last time I checked you weren't Frank. Although, I suppose you two are interchangeable."

Margaret looked indignant. "You cannot speak to a superior officer in such a way!"

"You two have no reason to be in here. I command you to leave!" Frank practically shouted.

"Stop yelling, Frank," I said, trying to stay calm. "You're going to upset the patients."

"Where have you been?" he scoffed. "Besides Pierce, there are no patients."

I looked around and saw he was right.

"I'm all by myself," Hawkeye whispered to himself. I don't think anyone but me heard him.

"We'll stop yelling when you two leave," Margaret insisted.

Trapper and I exchanged a glance. "I'll come back later," he said. "It's probably the best way."

I sighed. "Yeah, okay."

When we got out of post op I turned to Trapper. "Did you see Hawkeye? He seemed... scared. Do you think Frank's been bothering him?"

"Frank bothers everybody." Trapper tilted his head thoughtfully. "I'm no psychiatrist, but I think it's that Frank is bothering Hawkeye just as much as usual but he's sick on top of it. It makes him feel weak, so therefore, it's making him paranoid about Frank."

I had forgotten Trapper didn't know about Frank's threat.

"Although, I suspect Frank may be neglecting him when he's on duty."

I hoped Hawkeye was just being paranoid.


	12. Chapter 12

It was midnight. I was sneaking out to give Hawkeye his medicine again. I went into the supply room and... the shelf was empty!

"Frank!" I whispered. It must be him. Who else could it be?

_Hawkeye's never going to get better at this rate, _I thought. _It's already taking longer than usual because I have to sneak around like a nurse giving medicine is illegal! _I paused. This was really getting out of hand, wasn't it?

Then, I realized what I would have to do. I would have to search Frank's tent. Maybe Margaret's too. I would do Frank first.

He shared his tent with Trapper and Hawkeye. As I silently crept in, I saw that Frank and Trapper were both sound asleep. Hawkeye's cot was, of course, empty.

I searched under Frank's bed. Aha! A box! ...Of pictures and envelopes?

It was dark, so it was hard for me to see the pictures, but they looked like wedding pictures. Frank couldn't be married! What about him and Margaret? If they were just friends, then I'm a horse. He must be cheating! I wonder if Margaret knew? I could use this.

I kept searching. Another box. As I pulled this one out, I heard the soft chink of glass. It must be the glass bottles of medicine! I pulled the lid off. Perfect! Vials of medicine.

I took both boxed and slipped out into the night.

When I got to Hawkeye, he was asleep. I noticed that there was no nurse on duty. _I guess Hawkeye isn't important enough, _I thought resentfully. I shouldn't be complaining, though. It would make this easier.

I gently shook Hawkeye awake. "I thought you weren't coming," he murmured. He sounded abandoned.

"Some things came up," I said, measuring out the medicine. After he took it, he looked uncertainly up at me.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Is... Are you sure you disinfected me right?"

I was taken aback . "Well, I thought I did. You see, Frank-"

"And why did Trapper leave so easily before the surgery? Why didn't he fight harder to operate on me? He let _Frank _do it!"

I was starting to feel a bit agitated. Before he even let me explain about my part he starts hurling accusations about Trapper.

"And earlier today, you and Trapper said you'd be back and-"

"I am, aren't I? Listen Hawkeye, I don't know what's wrong with you. It's me and Trapper you _should _be trusting!" I stood up and turned, about to leave.

"Belle?"

I stopped. Hawkeye hadn't called me by my real name in awhile. I looked back at him. His eyes were glistening with unshed tears. "I'm sorry. It's Frank. He points these things out and... I don't know why they get to me... But they do... and I wasn't sure if..."

I slowly sat down again. "Don't worry." I kissed his cheek. "It's just the fever getting to you. And I have an idea they may get Frank to leave you alone."

And for the first time in a while, Hawkeye looked happy.


	13. Chapter 13

Hawkeye, Trapper, and I were sitting in the mess tent.

Hawkeye had his head on my shoulder. "I hope this works," he said. "I should still be in bed."

"I'm sure it will," Trapper assured him. "And once it does, we will take care of Hawkeye better than Frank could if he tried."

Just as we planned, an intercom announcement was made. "Major Frank Burns, please report to the mess tent immediately."

A few moments later, Frank burst in. "This better be important! I am very busy."

"Visiting Margaret?" Trapper teased.

"Speaking of Margaret, I bet she would _love _these photos," I remarked as I grabbed the box of letters and pictures I had… borrowed from under Frank's bed.

His eyes widened. "Is that-? What are you doing with that? You must have gone into my tent-!" He stopped and turned to Trapper. "No! It was you! You went through my things, you no-good ruffians!"

"Yeah, I'm sure she would absolutely adore these wedding pictures," I said slowly. "And let's not forget the letters."

I took an envelope and read the letter inside:

"My dear Frank, how are you doing? The children and I miss you so much. Please write back soon. With lots of love, Louise."

"And that's one the shorter ones," Trapper pointed out.

"But, we might just let you have the box," I said slowly while putting the letter back in the envelope.

"Please, you can't!" he pleaded. "I _order _you to give me the box!"

"Let Trapper and Belle take care of me," Hawkeye said.

"Why? I'm doing a fine job. It's Winifred's fault you're sick!"

"Don't blame-" Hawkeye started but his voice cracked.

"Don't blame me, Frank," I said quietly. I was a little surprised that I was so confident. "We know what you did with the disinfectant and the water. And I know you stole the antibiotics."

Hawkeye was leaning against me again. "Just back off and we'll give you your pictures," he said wearily.

Frank stood for a moment, shocked. Then he moved faster than I'd ever seen him move before. He grabbed Hawkeye by the front of his shirt. "Well, you have the box but I have Pierce! Wanna trade?"

I gasped. "Let him go! You're only picking on him because he's sick and weak!"

Trapper opened the door to the mess tent and called out, "Margaret, Margaret! Come see what I've got to show you."

Frank looked angrily at me to Hawkeye to Trapper. "Fine," he said, letting go of Hawkeye. "Do what you want with Pierce because I'm not having anything to do with him."

Hawkeye sank back against me. "Belle? Can I go back to bed now?"

Just then, Margaret came in. "What's going on? What do you want me to see?"

Trapper glanced at Frank. "It's gone now."

Margaret looked quizzically at Frank.

He smiled nervously and shrugged. "It's gone now."


	14. Chapter 14

Hawkeye was taken out of Frank's care and put into Trapper's. I had been able to give him regular doses of medicine and he was already acting like his old self.

I had brought him lunch and was sitting with him in post-op.

"Pretty soon, you'll be able to eat in the mess tent with Radar, Henry, and Trapper again," I commented.

"If Henry ever shows up," he remarked. He was right. Henry still wasn't back from Tokyo. As if on cue, Henry burst in through the door.

"No one was willing to look for Hawkeye!" he exclaimed, exasperated. "They say they're not in the MIA business. He's probably dead now- or worse!" He looked apologetically at me. "Sorry, Belle."

Then, he did a double take. "Hawkeye? But- You- You're back?"

"He was brought the day you left," I explained, trying to hide my smile at the look of amazement on his face.

He blinked a few times. "You mean he's been here the entire time?"

Hawkeye and I both nodded.

"How come I wasn't contacted?"

I shrugged. "Radar probably didn't know where you were staying."

Then, Frank and Margaret came in. "Colonel?" Margaret sounded surprised. "You're back."

"Yep. Sorry , Frank. I'm in charge now."

"Yes, he understands that," Margaret said briskly. "Now that you're here, we need to file a report on Captains McIntyre and Winifred!"

Henry sighed. "I just got here. Can't this wait?"

"Oh, just wait until here what they did. Insubordination and failure to show military respect are just the beginning of the list!"

I had never stood up to Margaret before. That's why what I did next surprised everyone, even me. I stood up and and calmly went over to stand in front of Margaret. I heard Trapper and Radar's voices as they came in, but I didn't look at them. "Well, Major," I said determinedly. "Really it is _us _who can file a report on _you two_."

"What are you talking about?" she asked, enraged. But I didn't flinch from her anger. I had my own score to settle here.

"For one thing, think about how you two disregarded Hawkeye's wishes by denying him the simple thing of having Trapper operate on him instead of Frank. For another, when he got sick, all the blame was put on me, when Major Burns had sabotaged from the beginning! He replaced the disinfectant with distilled water and banned me from giving Hawkeye medicine. And then you stole it from the supply room so I couldn't even secretly give it to him! So before you start accusing Trapper and I of saving Hawkeye's life, maybe you should consider what _you _did."

While I was talking the room had gone stunned silent. Frank had slowly started edging toward the door and an expression of shock had slowly spread across her face. I felt like a hero. Not only had I saved Hawkeye's life, I had exposed Frank and Margaret's treachery.

Trapper and Radar started clapping. Margaret's look of shock had turned to one of confusion.  
"What are you talking about?" Then her expression turned to anger and she rounded on Frank. "Is that true?" she shouted. "I don't care _how _much you don't like Pierce! Those were acts of a cruel savage!"

He shook his head. "No, Margaret, it's not! I have no idea what she's talking about!"

"You're lying, Frank! Don't think I don't see you edging towards the door! The innocent don't run!" Then her voice saddened and she turned to me. "I'm sorry. I had absolutely no idea of what was going on here. I'll get rid of the report about you and Captain McIntyre."

She left the room and Frank stood, open mouthed for a moment before glaring at me and the others, "You guys!" He quickly left, probably to go crawling to Margaret.

Henry chuckled. "Well, I don't know what's going on here, but I think it'll solve itself."

But I wasn't listening. I was looking at Hawkeye. Of all the reactions I got to standing up to Margaret, his was the best. He looked at me, a huge smile on his face and pride and love in his eyes.

"Good job, lovely."

* * *

Soon everything was back to normal. Frank and Margaret never filed a report and neither did Hawkeye, Trapper and I. Henry was back in charge and everything was as it should be. Except for being in Korea and war going on and everything, but that's okay.

It was nighttime and Hawkeye and I were out by ourselves. We were lying side by side on the ground, looking up at the stars.

"You know what, Hawkeye?" I said, breaking our silence.

"Yeah, lovely?"

"I've seen a lot of things lost and then found again."

"So have I."

"And I think you're my favorite."

I didn't look at him, but I knew he was smiling.

* * *

Many thanks to all my readers for sticking with the story. Special thanks to beahawk, Hawk's-GaL4077, Lady Nightwisp, maximom4077, Texas Bluebonnet, cowboykelly17, GREENGYPSY, AmericanPoet, and General Kinchmeyer for all the wonderful reviews so far! And to any one who reviews after I post this, thanks to you too!

Super special thanks go to Lady Nightwisp for giving my the idea of thanking the reviewers by name. Hope you don't mind, but I'm going to use it in future stories too ;)

There WILL be a sequel, so keep your eyes open for P.O.W.


End file.
